Love in War
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: During the apocalypse hell has broken out. Cynical Elijah has been kidnapped and taken to be tortured for what he knows. All is not what it seems when he meets Alyssa. Can love really blossom in the deepest and the most corrupt part of war? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Love in War.**

**Summary: During the apocalypse hell has broken out. Cynical Elijah has been kidnapped and taken to be tortured for what he knows. All is not what it seems when he meets Alyssa. Can love really blossom in the deepest and the most corrupt part of war?**

**

* * *

Yeah - another story by me. And guess what? It was a dream – again. **

**I wanted to start this off before, I finished 'Love Struckk', don't worry I will finish it. I'm too scared to just stop writing it... so I'm putting it off. **

**Love in War: It is a bit different from my other story. I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own cats, but I don't own Night World- shame really...**

**-**

**Prologue**

It came so fast, no one was expecting it. With one nuclear explosion the world shook, and destruction began. The vampires came, and killed everything in sight spilling blood everywhere they went. They dumped the drained bodies for the world so see though, on the rare occasion they would take a handle full of humans. There are not many let of us – well there might be, but they hid really well.

We are hunted like animals, so we live like them. The presidents and any living monarchy were slaughtered, and they claimed themselves invincible, untouchable.

It'd only been a year, but it feels like ten. Life is something out of a horror movie; people live their lives knowing they will die soon; they jump at animal noises and scream when they spill their own blood. We dig underground hide outs where a few of us can sleep. Two of the strongest men would go out to search for food. They never find any, but if we do, there would be someone creeping up behind you, so desperate they would shoot you for the food.

Time drags on, but every time I wake up I'm proud that I still have my humanity. I never knew how much I'd miss hearing a bird song. I remember wanting to punch its lights out in the mornings for chirping so merrily, but now I long to hear a sound of hope. But all I ever see is gray – it's depressing. All I ever hear are screams; children begging to be fed, infected wounds causing the strongest of men to scream – I just want to smother them with a pillow and end their misery. If I hear another person crying over their dead families I will shoot myself in the eye. We get it – they're dead, move on.

In the camp I'm in, we are running out of food, water, medicine faster than taking in 7 breaths. My suspicions are on the Fat guy, I think he's names Joe. He hasn't lost one pound of fat off his fat arse. But then again, I'd prefer him to be taking it, because it's _them_ that take it. Every week, they come, we try to hide food rather than giving it up but they can always smell if we are lying. 12 people died because of that. There are 14 of us left.

I've been moving from camp to camp with Thomas. He's not my friend or relative, but we stick together, we are both on the same page if you will. We've moved to 7 different hide outs and have always been the survivors. I sleep with my eyes open, I have wood inside my shoe riding up my jeans leg, and I keep my father's pistol in my jacket pocket. He gave it to me before he decided to commit suicide. I guess it was nice of him to think of me before he gave himself up the Dragon.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. There is a great big murdering annoying fire bloody breathing dragon. That just takes the piss. How am I gonna kill one of those things if it would burn me in the first five seconds of battle? There is always a crazy man in a bunch of survivors, he speaks of these great people who will come and save us. Apparently a group of teenagers; human, vampire, shape-shifter, werewolf are all working together to save the world. Well, they are doing a smashing job. Young girls are being taken for prostitution, some teens are taken to be turned into vampires, and others are committing suicide.I can really see the improvement in people's lives. I suppose our saviours are dead. That's just what everyone needs -More dead people.

I wish that it was one of those movies where there is a catastrophe, but then there is a shiny bright light at the end of the tunnel. But, there is no light. If there was, it was murdered with any other chance of the human race surviving.

Where I am, you wouldn't last a minute. In the underground hide out, the smell is so vile that rats don't bother to show up. Sometimes mud – or waste – gets in your eyes, but it's no big deal. Walking around all you see are dead bodies frozen taking in their last breath. It was disturbing the first time I saw it, but you get used to it. Death has lost its meaning here.

Elijah. That's me. I was in the military at the time – well, I joined to be trained, but they skipped past that and sent us all to fight the vamps. I was at the front line, looking face to face at the enemy. Their fangs covered in blood and nails sharp as knives. I can't help but think they wanted us be the bate so the generals to run – but where? Vampires are friggen everywhere. They are so hidden, so disguised. Apparently is easy to with stand the thirst for human blood, so you could never tell.

So many people had died, my friends and the whole of my family. My little sister screamed my name as they burnt her; I can still here her screams, her tears wouldn't stop flowing. I loved my sister, and they took her from me. They laughed hysterically as she screamed, other's though that it was a waste of a good meal. So they decided that they wouldn't burn people. Blood doesn't taste that great burnt. So when they took my girlfriend from my arms, she was instantly ripped to pieces. They dragged me out and tied me up and made me watch. Their faces will be etched on my memory for the rest of my life. I close my eyes, I can see her face. She held her pride, she didn't speak; she just looked at me and smiled. I was certain that I was next but the vampire stared at my arm, specifically at my birthmark – people seems to think that it's a symbol, but it's not. It has been there since birth. Two days later I found out that she'd cheated on me with my best friend – now deceased- while we were dating for one year. After that I didn't care that she'd died. Didn't like her much either. Harsh, but who cares.

That was how I met Thomas. He came out of nowhere and began to ramble about nothing. He talked the ear off the Vampire drooling over my neck persuading him to leave me alone. I don't know what happened next, but all I know is, vampire punches hurt. Either way, I owe my life to him.

Life gets scarier and scarier everyday – it's a time when you'd need a saviour.

-

-

**Chapter 1: Things just keep getting better.**

I'm lying on my bed – that's what I call the floor – looking at eight people sitting holding each other petrified while listening to a car pull up on top of our hideout. One thing you need to understand, when a car pulls up on top of a secret hide out – be afraid. It's a vamp, a shifter or a werewolf. Humans are too chicken to hop in a car and pretend to be a vampire. You can smell the truth a mile away.

The Car stopped and we heard to doors open and slam shut. The voices where muffled, but you could understand slightly what was said.

"I can't believe this lot have been here for ages, undetected."

"At least we have Tim on our side, giving us the info..." The other said with a more masculine voice.

"Let's get on with it, the scent is strong..." Another said.

Three – whatever they were – entered and we could hear every step they made. Each squeak of the floorboards was completely amplified. Either this hideout was made really badly, or these 'beings' had really heavy feet.

Ralph – who thinks he is mister big shot- slid into the place where myself and the 9 others were lying on the ground tightly packed on the ground. He made the signal to tell us that the vamps where above as he slid to the ground beside his wife. We already gathered that there were people above, but when you are told something like that by someone who is sweating like a pig and looking panicked, you start to panic so it wasn't surprising when people began to hyperventilate.

We could hear them smashing things trying to find us. At first there were cool calm steps a few calls, but then as they realised there was no one about they go angry. I know they can smell us. I don't know how they can but they can sense our presence.

There are two twin boys – annoying but easy to ignore – they don't look scared at all. They looked angry, very angry. The guy, I think his name is guy – that's what I call him anyway – held onto his girlfriend as she held back her screams. She kept squeaking as she made sharp breaths in and out.

"Mandy. It's okay, they can't find us. We are hidden! We are going to be fine!" Guy whispered to her. She nodded but she knew the truth. Those vamps were not going to stop until they found us. If they did leave, then we were blessed.

There was more smashing, mumbling and stamping until...Silence. Never a good sign.

Mandy could feel it too. She shook fiercer than before. Everyone around her knew she was going to crack. Call me selfish and a hypocrite, but I didn't want to die, so randomly and because of someone else's idiocy. Mandy took large breaths her chest was heaving and eyes bulging. Thomas rolled his eyes and coughed.

One thing I don't understand; is how calm he is, it's unnerving. People have got to get scared some times, but he just sits there completely fine like he is invincible or immortal.

Then there was a roar. Like some kind of Lion. There was a faint but audible scratching sound. Bingo. They found us. I looked at Mandy, her mouth was getting wider and wider, but guy wasn't paying attention to his girl. I dove over to them, grabbing Mandy, and pulled her out of Guy's hands, then wrapped my hand around her mouth, before she let out the scream. Everyone appreciated my actions. You couldn't tell she was screaming, but I could feel that she was going for it.

But then she stopped. Something black landed on her head. It looked soft and light as it landed like snow. Like dirt. Then some more lightly handed on her head.

Another man ran in to the room blood covering his body screaming: "THEY FOUND US! RUN!" AS he spoke there was thud and full out powerful rumble of anger.

Without thinking about it, I threw Mandy over my shoulder and began to run, not thinking of Guy or the twins. I could hear the thudding noise of the Lions paws hitting the ground. I turned around to get a look at it, but I couldn't see it, but I sure as hell could see it. Though the twins were stood holding hands standing blocking the way of Lion. They both had a gun that looked too big for them in one hand. They stood proud getting ready to shoot.

I don't have time for this. I thought. I skidded to a halt, dropped Mandy who kept running, and dashed to the twins. The rumblings of the Lion were getting louder and louder. I grabbed the collar of both of the twins and dragged them backwards. Just as I did that, the side of the cave came in. The Lion appeared, with a golden brown coat, and a fury bushy mane. I grabbed the twin's stomachs tucked them under my arms and picked up speed.

"MANDY! RUN!" I screamed at her, seeing her on the floor, her faced pressed against the muddy ground tears streaming down her face clutching her ankle.

"I can't...I can't..." She said crying.

Groaning and very aware of the Lion coming to eat us, I dropped the lighter twin to put Mandy back on my back and then the twin hopped back into my hands.

The other twin in my grip turned and began to fire, screaming; "DIE!" as did the other twin. The ceiling broke down, we just about made it.

When people panic, they turn on each other. Pushing and shoving led to death. No one would get in my way. Its kill or be killed. I pushed people who were to slow – fat guy – and a few seconds later I could hear the lion take him down. We were next on his list.

Mandy let lose. Her screams were defeating. I thought about dumping her on the ground and giving her to the lion, but I'm not that cruel. Weaving through all the falling dirt and carrying a –not-as-light-as-I-thought-she'd-be girl, and two kids in my arms began to tire me out.

Finally in the distance I could see that there was a place to hide.

I dropped Mandy and the twins and leant back onto the unsteady wall. "You guys keep going." I instructed them panting as I began to load my pistol. The two twin boys wouldn't move. They stood looking at me innocently. "I SAID MOVE!" I shouting and pushing them. The tall one of the twins began to load his pistol. "What are you doing?" I said irritated. I had no time for this heroics business.

The boy pointed at me, I put my hands up surrendering.

Which do I prefer; the kid shooting me or the lion munching on my flesh? I'll go for the kid. But then he turned it to the side of me and fired. Then I heard groaning sound, not a human sound, an animal. I turned around slowly and there was the lion half changing back in human form, half in lion form. One thing stayed the same. The gun shot in the middle of its head. "Huh." I said nodding. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

The boy smiled, and his other brother hugged him.

"Let's keep moving. They'll have brought others with them." Mandy said grabbing the little boys wrists.

The secret escape place was not so secret now. We walked up the stairs slowly pushed the door open to the above world. The birth sunshine burt my eyes, from dark to light so quickly mustn't be good.

As my vison cleared up I could see others lying on the ground knackered. But we have to keep moving. Once they find Lion dead, 'they' will be angry.

Thomas came from behind me gripping my arm as he spoke. "Still alive then."

"Looks like it." I said as he walked away laughing. He is a very strange guy.

I looked at the two miracle twins who looked back at me smiling, happy to be alive. "So...what do they call you two?" I said messing with their black hair.

"I'm Ben."The boy who fired the pistol giggled.

"And I'm Michael." The other boy said putting his hand on my arm. "What's this?" He said pointing at my birthmark. I've had it ever since I can remember.

"It's a birthmark."I said stating the obvious.

"Looks like a symbol to me." He said tracing it with his finger.

"I'm sure it does...How old are you?" I asked.

"We're seven." The said together.

"Seven huh. I'll be taking that thanks." I said snatching the gun away from Ben. "What would your mother say?" I said shaking my head as I took Michael's and put them in my back pocket.

"She wouldn't say anything. She's dead." Michael bluntly.

"Oh." I said. "Right."

"Will you be our big brother?" Michael said pinching my thigh.

"Huh? No. Sorry, I don't do family." I said smacking the hand away. "Who would you want me to be your brother anyway?

"Oh..." He said disappointed. "I just wanted a big brother..." I shrugged.

"Did yours die?" I asked.

"No!" Ben shouted.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking." Wow. Touchy.

Looking around, I knew it wasn't safe to be hanging around in the open. Anyone could see us, shoot us, eat us or drink us. It was time to start think of finding a new place to live. I looked out at the burnt buildings looking rotting corpses. Where to start?

"Hey, thanks." Mandy said, taking my attention. "I appreciate it." She said rubbing my arm looking into my eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. I looked around and couldn't see Guy. Guess he was dead. I didn't know whether she wanted me to kiss her, so I went in for a hug.

"I see love blooming..." Thomas said walking passed us. I rolled my eyes. There was not a chance in hell that I would ever fall in love with anyone. I can't trust women.

While I was thinking there was a gun shot. Everyone screamed and dispersed into different directions.

Times slowed down, as I took in the moment.

Michael and Ben stood looking at me horrified. I went to get on the ground with Mandy, but she did nothing. When I looked at her face her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she let out a breath and blood spurted out with it. My fingers were warm and wet, she was heavier than before. I let her slide to the ground like the dead heap she was. Slightly frozen.

How quickly she'd been taken out of this world.

Then I saw a car. A gun was pointed outside the window.

"DROP!" I shouted. Everyone standing dropped to the ground. I began to crawl to the nearest building, and nestled myself in the small gap.

Another gun shot. Then the shooters appeared two vampires; one black, one Asian. They stood smoking on their cigarettes over Mandy's body. The Asian one bent down and grabbed her neck. If I squinted I could see the fangs protrude out of his mouth. Then he bit into Mandy's neck and began to drink. In the corner of my eye, I could see where the Twins had hidden.

They were in a gap higher up than mine opposite me but Michael's foot was handing out. Not very subtly, my heart started racing when the shoe began to slip off the boy's foot.

It slid then stopped. My heart almost jumped out of my mouth.

I looked back at the vampires. There were having an argument about drinking too much and not letting me have some, I'm hungrier than you'...blah ...blah ...blah. Then there was a soft thud against the ground.

I looked in the direction of the noise to see Michael's shoe.

The vampires – faster than my own eyes were there in a second. They were looking around suspiciously. And then the Black Vampire looked up.

Damn, Bye bye Twins. The vampire stretched his hands and grabbed Michael's foot and down he came along with Ben.

"Well, well, well." The Black vamp said.

"Indeed." The Asian one said wiping his mouth.

"Looks like both of you will make up for the woman Steve so rudely drank." He said licking his lips.

"I'm sorry Paul! But she tasted so good. I couldn't stop-" Steve's speech was cut off by Paul's hard hand.

The twins stood looking at the two of them, they didn't even look scared. But then Paul grabbed onto Ben's neck and pulled him in, he began to scream "BIG BUWADER!" Then Michael joined in. He started running in a complete circle screaming it. Then Ling grabbed his shoulders and dug his finger nails into them before licking the blood off his nails. Michael dropped to the floor shaking. Paul stopped his eyes darting around.

"Who is this 'Big brother?' Do you want to show me?" He asked Michael bending to his level. When he made no reply he slapped him making the boys name bleed.

Why kid. Why bring me into this?

There is something inside me that can't not help a seven year old kid from being murdered.

I can't believe I'm doing this... I thought as I jumped out of my gap. I looked over and stopped when I saw Thomas asleep in a rubbish bin not scared or anything.

But it wasn't the time to be thinking of a grown man. We need to keep the next generation alive. I can't really think of why I felt like being nice to these kids. They annoyed me with their presence.

"Hey guys. Great morning isn't it!" I said walking towards them.

The vampire looked up and glared at me.

* * *

**So how was it? **

**I'm gonna make shorter chapters so that I can lengthen the story out a bit. **

**Please Review, should I continue, stop, delete it maybe?**

**Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so soo much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! **_

_**Disclaimer: Seeing as though I'm not LJ Smith, I can't possibly own the Night world – though when I put my ingenious plan into action, I will not only own Night world...but also...the world! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* Anywho...back to the chapter. **_

Chapter 2:

Most stupid things I do, I don't bother to regret them, but my life depended on this decision. I stepped forward acting confident and felt like a mad man on the inside. The Vampires stood up straight looking at me. At first they were puzzled at my character – normally people ran away or hide – then smiled knowing that they could kill me easily.

"Whoa. Look at the size of this guy." Steve said drooling at the sight of me. He stepped forward but Paul held him back. "What? What's wrong?" He said looking at him confused.

"Nothing. Let's play with him a little bit..."Paul said smiling.

"I'd just rather eat him." Steve said shrugging. He looked at Ben and Michael lying on the ground holding onto each other. "Are you not gonna drink that blood?" He asked his friend.

The twins leaned away from him looking pained. I felt bad for them. There little faces looked so innocent. I may have reacted with a little more passion if I hadn't seen them hold guns and shoot live animals as if they were born to do it.

"Is food always on your mind?" Paul snapped pushing his partner back.

"Not all the time. I mean, I like girls, they smell nice...they always taste the best?" He said like he was under some sort of test.

Paul slapped the side of his cheek with his hand and shook his head. "What's your name?"He said to me.

"Does it make a difference?"I said keeping a close eye on the twins, my left arm started to itch, and I had to scratch it.

It's been happening more regularly, my birthmark starts to feel like its burning. It's one of those growing moles, ones that started small and then grew to itch and burn and sting. I could see Paul staring at me his eyes flickered from shock back to normal. It's a bit of a strange looking mark, but it doesn't look like it is some fatal disease. I know sometimes people go on those doctors shows and show them marks on the skin and it turns out to be cancer...

"Does that itch?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't scratch myself for fun." I said irritated as the burning increased.

"Hm..." He said thinking. "How long has this been happening?" I ignored 't see how any of this was relevant, he wasn't my doctor. Maybe he thought that my blood was nfected and didn't want to drink it. Then again, that wouldn't stop him from wanting to rip my throat out and save me from my pain.

Paul looked over me.

"Don't move." He snarled baring teeth at the twins and then at me. The three of us barely flinched, but it didn't stop my heart beating angrily. He got out his phone and began whispering – or speaking an inaudible level, for a human anyway. He nodded and kept looking back at me. I didn't realise that Vamps had to get permission to eat a person. Then he ended to call smiling.

Michael's eyes went wide and pained, Ben must have felt the same because he moaned saying "Big buwuder...We gotta goo..." He eyes flickering from Paul to me.

"It's okay, it's gonna be fine." I said as assuring as I could. I didn't know why I was being so maternal over them. They annoyed me like hell.

"Well. I see that you are very attached to your little brothers, I wouldn't like to be the one to break a family...so why don't you come with us?" Pauls said smiling and lifting the twins up. He brushed them down and squeezed their cheeks.

That was a bit random, I thought. "Why?"

"You'll live. And so will your baby brothers – isn't that what you want." He said tickling Ben. He giggled slightly. "Or maybe you'd rather I..." He squeezed Ben's arm until he began to scream.

"OKAY! OKAY!" I said holding up my hands. "We'll go."

"Good." He said letting go. "The car is this way." He said walking back and stepping over Mandy's drained body. I envied her in a way. She was taken out of this mess ad I'd been put deeper into it.

I put a twin on either side of me and we walked behind the two vampires. I hadn't thought of a plan this far ahead, so I had to think fast. There was no way I was going anywhere with those creatures. I just needed a distraction that would give me a moment to think of an idea.

There car wasn't too far from where we were, so thinking fast, I kicked the back of Michael's leg making him fall to the ground. He let out a light gasp that stopped the vamps in their tracks.

Paul looked back at us sharply. Not looking into his eyes I bent down over him pretending to help Michel up.

"Hurry up!"He snapped and continued to walk forward. Why was he in a sudden hurry? Thought I wasn't going to ask.

"I'm coming..." I said I lifted up my jeans and pulled out a wooden plank snapping it in half in the process. In the camp I was in previously, we rationed them, for emergencies.

I handed the wood to Ben – who put it behind his back- and I put Michael on my back. I didn't get how they knew my plan, but I knew that I could trust them, because they trusted me so much.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe..." Paul said as he pushed Steve forward. Somewhere safe would be heaven.

"Do it. Do it now!" Michal whispered in my ear. I forgot why I hated those twins.

"Do what?" Steve span around. I forgot that these vamps had super hearing. I rolled my eyes and Ben handed my half the wood. I aimed it for the vampire's heart.

Do you know how much power you need to pierce the skin from a far away distance with an object that isn't that sharp? You had to be a member of the super natural. I'm not.

I ran straight at him, realising what my intentions were, he zoomed in vampire speed, stabbing me in my am with this razor sharp finger nails. I sucked in the pain as with all of my force pushed him to the ground as well as plunging the wood into his heart.

Where was Paul? I thought. All the nose we were making, our breath and increased heart raced mustn't have been missed by the vamp. From the distance I could see Ben throw a piece of wood at the back of his head splitting his skull. I was shocked at the strength of these kids – amazing. I had to make close contact to kill, while he looked like he flung it with no effort at all.

I got up and looked over at the twins and then at the bodies on the ground, turning grey and mouldy. There was a sudden flicker of noise, the crushing of footsteps made me uneasy.

"Looks like we are taking the car." I said hopping in. Then I turned to my side and bam, there was Thomas. "Oh shhhit dude. You scared me. How did...?"-

He sat casually combing his hair with his hands. "When I woke up...you guys were gone, I went looking for you. So...here I am. Nice work with the vamps dude." He said looking out of the passenger window.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked again, still not getting it.

"I walked to the car." He said like I was a child. "And then I opened the door...are you following so far? I put one leg in and then the other..."

"Oh shut up, Thomas." I said then I looked at my empty hand. Keys. Damn.

Then Thomas held up a shiny object they clinked and clanked in the air against the wind. "I think you need these." He said with a I-know-everything face.

I snatched them and turned on the ignition and set off, not really knowing where I was going.

Driving in the street was basically suicide.

I wound my windows down and let the breeze wash over my face. Thomas had his feet up on the dash board, and was tapping along to the silence. The twins were asleep, curled up together in a little ball.

"I think there is another camp up ahead...." Thomas said looking out.

"How do you know?"

"I'm just guessing." He said.

"Sort of random guess..." I muttered.

"Look I'm hungry..." He didn't finished his sentence.

In the distance I could see another car pull up making me panic."Oh shit!" I shouted swerving. There as a group of them, vampires no doubt.

"What the hell!"Thomas said wiping his mouth. Obviously he some trouble with his dribble.

"I'm sorry man, I panicked." I said no really wanting to comment.

"STOP THE CAR!" He boomed ferociously. I stopped automatically. "I'm walking the rest of the way."

Suit yourself. I thought. Good riddance. He stepped out and started to power walk.

Then I saw four figures in the distance sitting on the floor. They were huddled together wearing grey cloaks the. I got out of the car and looked closer. They were girls. They looked cold and tired, hungry and vulnerable.

"Thomas!" I whispered. He was so far away I was surprised that he could hear me. He walked back slowly to me and looked angry. "There are three girls over there..."

"Are you serious? You're thinking of picking up chicks...now? At a time like this?"

"I think we should help them..."

"So why are you telling me?" Thomas said walking away.

"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed as I ran over to them. "Do you guys need some help?" I stopped in front of the. I bent down to see into their eyes making sure they weren't hurt.

"Yes..." A little voice said from one of the girls. Their cloaks were covering their faces but it could see their hair colours. The girl that spoke had red hair, the others on either side of her had blonde, brown and black hair.

Then the red head looked up at me. I saw fire in her eyes, madness in her hair and craziness in her movement as she lunged for my throat with her hands. The other two threw off their coats revealing their weapons. The blonde had a wooden stake.

They thought I was a vampire?

The circled me. The blonde wasn't really looking at me, more to the side.

Then they closed in.

My arm started to itch. This wasn't the time I thought.

I was going to be murdered by these crazy women.

-

"Do you know what Ash? I'm getting really sick of the way you talk to me." Rashel snapped as Ash as he drove the car. "It's called manners!"

"Oh really. Never noticed." Ash said driving out at full speed. He was banned from playing music and if he ever looked at Rashel wrong, she'd try to kill him.

"One more word...I swear..." She threatened.

"Oh, what's the little pussycat gonna do huh? Give me Little-ity-bity skwatches?" He said mocking with a baby voice.

"Bloody-sucking-vampire-scum! No offence guys." She said to the other passengers in the car and lunged forward to stab Ash Redfern in the chest. Quinn held her back.

"Just leave him. You know how he gets." He said rolling his eyes. Rashel leaned back in his arms and gave Ash looks that could kill.

They had been on the road for 3 month and found nothing. They were instructed by Lord Thierry to find the fourth Wild Power. 3 month later and they had lost all leads.

Delos, Ash, Keller, Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Jez and Morgead all sat together in the car on the mission and where getting fed up.

"There should be a little house up ahead." Galen said his head outside the car window like a dog. It was slightly depressing how the world had changed since the vampires came.

Ash slowed the car. "What's going on there?" He said. The group looked out seeing a fight break out.

"Are we gonna help?" Morgead said as the group undid their seat belts and jumped out of the car.

They might as well help the humans, a little bit at a time before they find the wild power.

"I don't think we should go off task..." Morgead called out of the window.

"Oh come on." Jez said pinching his ear.

-

_**Yay! Chapter two?**_

_**What do you guys think? **_

_**Don't hold back when you press the beautifully crafted green button...**_

_**I've got some free time...so I may update earlier than usual.**_

_** XD**_


End file.
